Lynia (Wonderful World)
Lynia is a Demon Hunter, and playable character in Wonderful World. VS Battles Wiki-esque profile Summary Lynia is a Hunter for the Special Forces Group "McCulley" of Military Town Berga. Her husband was killed by an Asmodian a few years ago, thus she joined McCulley for revenge. An older sister figure, she is usually nice and caring, and is good at soothing the remark that shifted a little place. Or eyeing how that natural thing is unknown. She has an eccentric personality as a McCulley, and does not stay out for Asmodians with no hostility. Angry and emitting a thirst for blood that cowers the soul, there also be terrified around. She was born in the city of Orhan to protect the gate that leads to the Makai. She married her childhood friend Garuku at age 19. They had been happily living, but were then attacked by an Asmodian that appeared for the activation of Makai Gate, the city was destroyed, Garuku is murdered. Then, she learned to battle by cutting the soul, she then joined the magic hunt at the age of 21. Her combat capacity is one of the best among the magic hunt, she manipulate the magic of water and ice. However ordinary, the fighting style exercise she is a great power was the daughter has put a heavy burden on the body, effects of too much magic in large quantities are beginning to appear in her hair. Lynia's weapon is "Garuku" With the Sword of Rememberance of her husband that was past in the fight against Asmodian, along with the name of the husband, She is next to him in spirit. A Magic sword which characters are engraved to amplify the magic of water. Because it is broken, there is only about one-third of the original length, it also fell off the collar of decoration, etc., but battered, only the sharpness is not lost. Powers & Stats Tier: At least 8-B, likely higher Name: Lynia Soul Origin: Wonderful World Age: 22 Gender: Female Classification: Human, Demon Hunter, Widow, Gardener, Swordsman. Powers & Abilities: Sharpness Manipulation (Is capable of slicing Ice clean where regular blades can only chip at the surface.), Water Manipulation, Can freeze her own water, Soul Destruction (Garuku is capable of this.) Attack Potency: City Block Level (It's possible that she can slay Sabe with her abilities at her disposal despite not being on his level, her attacks hit the soul, similar to most of the UNDERTALE, and RWBY verses.) Speed: Superhuman (Able to keep up with her cohort, Aiwhen at a visible speed.), Massively Hypersonic+ Reaction Speeds (Has blocked Aiwhen's Beautiful Delete Finish Skill at the speed she went.). Lifting Strength Unknown At least Athletic Human Level (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible she can do better.) Striking Strength: Class GJ (Is a high ranking McCulley who might be capable of killing Sabe, and the Makai's residents; she could tear down the Six Gates of the Makai with ease.) Durability: City Level (Tanked Chartette's Terra Break, and Claudette's "Deadly Blow!" respectively, both of which are comparable to High end Nukes (The latter of which is hard to pull off most of the time.). Stamina: Superhuman (Given her McCulley background, she can fight Demons without tiring much.) Range: Several Meters (Can slash a foe at completely differing angles at a time). Standard Equipment: Garuku, the Sword of Remembrance, a snap of her fingers (This in turn, can change her Holy Water's state of matter from liquid to solid.) Intelligence: Very High (After her husband was slaughtered, Lynia will stop at nothing to make sure the Demons get killed too. Can switch emotion on the fly.) Weaknesses: Despite her high ranking status as a McCulley, she can't control her impulses for blood when fighting a Demon, can only use a third of her swords power at MAX, which doesn't say much as a weakness, as it's a powerful weapon. Feats: Is possibly the most powerful of all Demon Hunters, According to Sabe's Arcade Mode, it's possible Lynia killed Sabe once and for all. This is further proven as She is Sabe's final opponent in Arcade Mode. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Rush Splash: One of the few Original Abilities NOT mapped at the O Button. Reduces Skill Break amount average required for use to 25% (Is opposed to the usual 50%.) *Ice Bound: A move that is WIP. Can affect any Regular Skill that uses Water by freezing it into Ice spikes, dealing more damaging when hit. *Hard Hit: A Short-Ranged Spin Attack. (Attack Level: 1) *Step In: A Slash that can't be predicted easily on block. (Attack Level: 3) *Hammer Slap: An Air Only slash that hits the opponent by the head. (Attack Level: 3) *Blue Shooter: Shoot four water orbs Touhou Style. Dissipates when Lynia is hit. Splashable. Can be turned to Ice. (Attack Level: 1) *Cutting off the Stream: Creates a giant water disc resembling a whirlpool that attacks at close range. Splashable. (Attack Level: 1) *Ripple Palm: A trap move that doubles as an actual attack. When it connects, it creates an invisible timer that can only be revealed when it's already too late for the opponent. Dissipates when Lynia is hit. Splashable. (Attack Level: 1) *Ice Lance: Lynia creates a Lance that stabs the opponent slightly upward (Downward in the air). Only splashable in the air. (Attack Level: 2) *Crystal Sword: Lynia does a horizontal Slash that freezes the opponent in a huge icemass. Afterward, Lynia then snaps her fingers and the glacier shatters, sending the enemy flying. (Attack Level: 2) *August Frost: Lynia's Counter Move. Creates a shield that deflects Projectiles and High/Mid attacks; and if hit, it can blast out crystal shards that can do immense damage. Splashable. (Attack Level: N/A) *Rain of Lamentation: Lynia summons rain which prevents the opponent from being in the air. The rain is blockable and on hit, puts the opponent into an airtechable state. Won't hit the opponent if they are in hitstun or an airtechable state. Splashable. Can be turned to Ice. (Attack Level: N/A) *Disorderly Ice Cutter: Lynia's Finish Skill. Lynia's chipped sword becomes an Icesword, then she slashes her opponent, then disappears only to fill the screen with more slashes. The Finish Skill ends with the area shattering with the opponent with it, sending them skyward. Lynia's sword then turns back to normal as if the ice became snow. (Attack Level: 2) Others Height: 160cm Weight: 51kg Likes: Growing Flowers Hates: Demon Sword (Possibly Referring to Sabe.) Values: Sword of Remembrance: Garuku Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:What-If? fighters Category:Female Category:Swordsmen Category:Demon Hunters Category:Wonderful World Fighters Category:Fighting game fighters